The invention relates to a side member for a vehicle, which has at least one extruded profile.
Side members of this type are generally known and are distinguished by a simple manufacturing. However, a cross-sectional course which varies along the longitudinal dimension cannot easily be achieved. The placing of bushes is also difficult, as demonstrated, for example, in German Patent Document DE 196 45 962 A1.
It is an object of the invention to provide an easily producible side member of a high stiffness for a vehicle while using an extruded profile. This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing a side member for a vehicle, which has at least one extruded profile, wherein the extruded profile has an open cross-section, having at least one hollow chamber on an interior side of the open cross-section, a second profile being provided which complements the side member to form a closed cross-section.
Here, it is an important idea to use an extruded profile with an open cross-section and an interior-side hollow chamber and to supplement the open cross-section by a second profile to form a closed cross-section. The good stiffness characteristics of the closed cross-section of the side member with respect to all mechanical types of stress are further improved by the interior hollow chamber. In the case of the side member according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is also possible to implement changes before the placing of the closing profile in the interior of the side member, which changes cannot be made in the case of a closed extruded profile or can be made only at high expenditures.
Such changes are, for example, the inserting of reinforcements, the removal of material in sections, the inserting of fastening elements, etc.
In comparison to a side member produced as a sheet metal shell construction and having an interior stiffening hollow chamber, the integration of the hollow chamber according to the invention onto the extruded profile results in a reduction of the number of components and thus of the required joining operations.
Although a motor vehicle body shell is known from German Patent Document DE 39 18 280 A1, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,585, which has a frame part formed by an extruded profile and covered by a preformed sheet metal part, in the known solution, the closed extruded profile is covered by means of the sheet metal part in order to provide a visible surface with a complicated and changing cross-sectional course toward the exterior side of the motor vehicle. In contrast, in the case of the present invention, an open extruded profile is used which has a stiffening hollow chamber on the interior side, the extruded profile and the second profile together forming the carrying cross-section.
Correspondingly, in a preferred further development of the invention, the hollow chamber is partially removed. This can take place in multiple fashions: Placing at least one slot perpendicular or diagonal to the longitudinal direction of the hollow chamber, placing at least one hole-type opening in the hollow chamber, removing at least one wall of the hollow chamber in sections, etc. As a result of a targeted removal of material, particularly by means of a milling cutter, the deformation of the side member in the event of an impact of the vehicle, can be adjusted such that a reduction of energy which is as optimal as possible is achieved by means of a targeted compression (folding) of the side member.
Analogously, additional material can also be placed in sections in the interior of the side member. Such local reinforcements can influence the deformation behavior of the side member subjected to crash forces just as much as the above-described removals of material.
In addition, the open extruded profile, in a simple manner, permits the insertion of fastening elements, such as bushes for receiving mounted parts on the side members. In the case of a good accessibility, such bushes can be welded into the open extruded profile. As a result, high-expenditure measures for achieving a play-free fit of the bush in the side member, as described in the initially mentioned German Patent Document DE 196 45 962 A1, are not necessary.
The closing profile can be produced and constructed in many different manners. The closing profile advantageously is a preformed sheet metal part, preferably a deep-drawn sheet metal component whose geometry can be freely designed within broad limits. Naturally, it is also conceivable to use an extruded profile as the closing profile, which is deformed, if required, for example, by means of a deep-drawing process.
By means of deep drawing, also the extruded profile with the hollow chamber can receive a cross-section which is variable along its longitudinal course. In this case, the deep drawing is as a rule limited to the areas of the extruded profile which are not stiffened by the hollow profile.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the extruded profile and the closing profile each have an L-shape, which provides good access to the interior of the side member. In addition, in the case of this L-shaped design, the two side member halves can be connected with one another in a simple manner along flanges, for example, by means of a riveted connection. This riveted connection is preferably supplemented by a glued connection.
In addition, the two side member halves can be connected by a slot weld in that, preferably through at least one opening in the closing profile, this closed profile is welded to the hollow chamber of the extruded profile which is situated below it and reaches to the interior side of the closed profile.
As a result of its construction, the side member is particularly suitable to be used as a forward or rearward side member of a motor vehicle. By means of the bushes welded in a simple manner into the interior of the side member, chassis components can be fastened without play.
The two halves of the side member preferably consist of light metal, for example, of an aluminum alloy.
A conceivable embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawing and will be described in detail in the following.